As Long As I Have You
by holysmokesphan
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC: Pregnant!Dan runs into a bit of trouble while out shopping with Phil, and immediately Phil becomes very protective when he sees.


"I am not going out in public looking like a fucking hippo!" Dan yelled.

"You don't look like a hippo!" Phil yelled, sighing at how ridiculous his boyfriend was being.

"I'm four months now and my bump is huge! People are going to laugh at me," Dan mumbled.

Phil rolled his eyes and then he sat down next to Dan on the couch and pulled him closer into a warm hug. "Who cares what other people are going to do or say?" He whispered.

"I don't like having people talking about me," Dan said.

"People are always going to talk whether you like it or not," Phil told him.

"But this is different. This is something I can't control and I don't want to be made fun of for something that I can't control. Please Phil, don't make me go out," Dan begged.

"Dan, you can't stay cooped up in this apartment for five months," Phil whispered.

"You wanna make that a challenge?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No!" Phil said quickly. He sighed softly. "Come on Bear, I'll be with you the whole time."

Dan bit his lip nervously as he thought for a few seconds before he finally sighed in defeat, not really wanting to argue with Phil anymore. "Okay but... not for that long!" He warned.

"Don't worry, we just need to go grocery shopping is all," Phil told him. He kissed Dan's forehead gently before he let go of him. "Go get dressed and we'll go out."

"Okay," Dan grumbled. He kissed Phil and then he stood up and walked out of the lounge.

Dan and Phil finally made it out of the house. Dan was being extra clingy to Phil because he was scared about being out in public with his bump that was getting bigger and bigger every day now. Dan never liked people talking about him, especially if it was bad things.

But, things have been kind of hectic ever since Dan announced to his viewers that he was a carrier and that he was able to have his own children. It's been a month, and things still haven't calmed down since then. Dan knew it would be hard, but he didn't know it would be this hard. But, he also knew that everything would be totally worth it once he had his baby.

"Hey, I'm going to grab a few snacks and I'll be right back, okay?" Phil asked as he walked up to Dan. "I promise I'll only be a few minutes." He kissed Dan's cheek.

"I thought you weren't going to leave me alone?" Dan asked, frowning.

"It's only for a few minutes," Phil told him. "You'll be fine."

"Fine, just be quick," Dan warned. He kissed Phil and sighed as he watched him walk away.

Dan grabbed the cart and then he walked over to the baby section. He smiled as he started looking at the blankets. He knew he wanted to get a blanket for his baby, he just didn't know what the gender was yet so he had to wait a little longer to get it. Dan was definitely most excited about baby shopping for his baby. He couldn't wait to get everything ready.

Dan glanced over and blinked a few times when he saw two girls staring at him, and they were even whispering at him. "Can I help you?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Are you pregnant?" The older women asked, raising a brow.

"Yes," Dan said. "Why else would I be looking at baby things?"

"But you're a man. Men can't get pregnant," The younger girl said.

"Haven't you ever heard of carriers?" Dan asked, sighing as he put the blanket he was holding down. "Now can you stop staring at me? Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Hey," Dan looked over as soon as he heard Phil's voice.

Phil looked up and frowned when he saw the look on Dan's face, and he looked up and sighed when he saw the two girls. "Come on Dan, we can go somewhere," he said. He grabbed Dan's hand and went to pull him away but Dan stopped him before he could.

"No Phil. I want to look at baby things for my baby. If they have a problem with it, then they can leave," Dan snapped. He looked over at the other girls. "Surely you've got better things to do with your time than watch me shop for baby clothes?" He asked as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Don't you?" His face was nearly red with anger at this point.

"It's unnatural," the older women said. "Men shouldn't get pregnant."

That stung Dan a little, his eyes began to water up but he forced the tears to stay back.

"No, come on Dan. We don't need to waste our time on them, we can find somewhere else to shop for baby clothes," Phil whispered. He gently grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him away.

"It's not fair!" Dan yelled as he followed Phil.

"I know love, and I'm so sorry that you have to go through this," Phil whispered. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a comforting hug. Although it calmed Dan down, he was still upset about what happened. He was just glad that Phil was there to protect him.

"Why did we decide to have a baby?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil with sad eyes.

"Because we're ready to be parents, and we have the ability to be parents," Phil said.

"I didn't know it was going to be this hard," Dan whispered.

"You can never predict something like this," Phil whispered, rubbing Dan's back gently.

Dan immediately looked over when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Bear?" Phil asked, looking down at him. He glanced over and glared as soon as he saw a teenager staring at them. He immediately let go of Dan. "Can I help you with something?"

"You're Dan Howell, the pregnant dude from youtube?" The teenager asked.

"Yes, he is. Do you need something?" Phil asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

Dan looked down at his feet as he felt his eyes water up again. He hated being constantly judged every time he stepped out of the apartment, just because he was a pregnant male.

"Well?" Phil asked, glaring at the teenager even more as he got frustrated.

"What a fucking weirdo," the teenager mumbled before walking away.

"Twat," Phil grumbled under his breath. He looked over and frowned when he saw that Dan was crying, and it absolutely broke Phil's heart to see him crying like this. "Hey..."

"C-Can we go home now?" Dan asked, quickly wiping away his tears.

"Yes, of course we can. Let's pay for what we have and we can go, alright? I'll come back tomorrow and get the rest of what's on the list. I'm so sorry I made you come out," Phil whispered. He kissed Dan's forehead and wrapped his arms around Dan protectively.

"It's okay, you were only trying to help," Dan mumbled.

"Are you going to be okay?" Phil asked worridly.

Dan slowly nodded. "Just, promise you won't leave me again?" He asked.

"I promise," Phil said. "I'll never ever ever leave you again."

Dan smiled a bit. "As long as I have you I'll be okay," he said.


End file.
